


Fuel

by Flitterbug1997



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrinette, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Characters Reading Fanfiction, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Public Masturbation, awkward everything y'all, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flitterbug1997/pseuds/Flitterbug1997
Summary: The black cat may be a major flirt, but beneath the mask he's just a teenage boy. And quite an innocent one at that. The internet has all sorts of solutions to fix that problem for Adrien.





	1. Fuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's night takes an interesting turn when he receives a peculiar text from his best friend.

Chat Noir gracefully swung through the open window of his bedroom, the darkness illuminated momentarily by a neon green burst of light. When it faded, Adrien Agreste stood where the superhero had. He stretched his sore arms, working the tension out of them. The akuma he and Ladybug had faced tonight had decided to disrupt an otherwise peaceful evening. The fight was long, but alas, the miraculous wielding duo eventually got the upper hand as they always did. For roughly two years they had been fighting battles together. Slowly but surely, as the battles grew more difficult, him and his Lady also grew closer to catching Hawkmoth once and for all.

Yet Chat Noir and his Ladybug had made no definitive progress in their relationship. Or at least not in the direction that Chat Noir secretly craved. Despite no wins on the romantic front, they had become even closer as friends, and Adrien told himself that he would be satisfied with their friendship if that was all she could offer him. All the while, he kept hope that she’d one day give up on whoever held her heart and choose to embrace his love instead.

The wistful seventeen-year-old sighed, stripping his soiled t-shirt and tossing it onto the couch as he made a beeline for the bed. It was well past midnight and his body ached for sleep, something he had just been on the verge of achieving when the akuma appeared a few blocks down.

He felt the mattress bounce, fighting back as he plopped down onto it. His muscles sighed in relief upon hitting the comforter. He wished to keep his eyes closed, to drift away into dreams right then and there. But the flashing red light of his cellular device was grating, demanding to be checked.

Sighing, he reached over to fumble for it on his nightstand until his fingers made purchase. Groggily, he lifted the phone above him and unlocked the screen to check the awaiting notification. A text, from Nino.

                _Dude, Alya just came across this crazy site! Fuel for your Ladybug fetish._

Adrien’s eye narrowed at the text, eyeing the one that followed, which contained a hyperlink. Confused, and begrudgingly curious as to what Nino could possibly be up to, he took the bait and clicked. The page loaded up, a bunch of ads bogging it down first.

“What the-” he murmured, growing more confused as to what internet hole he’d just started down. The page loaded to a website page full of icons, a database of images.

His eyes shot open wide.

The first he’d laid eyes upon was a very detailed drawing of Ladybug. A colorful but not so modest picture. He immediately looked away, swallowing hard. Something twitched in his belly, but he refused to look back, for respect of his lady.

Did Nino just send him a link to a porn site? One that included Ladybug, even…

His first instinct was to immediately close out, and hope that he could burn it from his memory and pretend he’d never saw anything, especially when it came time to look his Lady in the eyes next. Those deep, blue, beautiful eyes…

Yes, focus on that, Adrien. Breathe. He gritted his teeth and glanced at the phone to exit out quickly, only to catch another glimpse of a thumbnail of a video containing a Ladybug cosplayer in a very precarious situation.

He shut his eyes, feeling every inch of him warming.

It was not that he was completely innocent. After he escaped the completely sheltered environment of his home life and began school a couple years ago, he had been exposed to a great deal of new things. Including the perverseness of teenage boys. Compared to his classmates, he was rather inexperienced in understanding his own sexuality. Nino had to encourage, or rather force, him to watch porn for the first time. Something about needing to let off steam. Obviously, this was not an easy pastime to have with a father that was constantly monitoring and dictating his every move.

Nevertheless, Adrien had desires and fantasies. His just often took a more gentlemanly route. Never had he dreamed of finding erotica of the woman he loved. And when he thought of it like that, he became keenly aware that there were another people out there, seeing this…perverse homage to his lady, and having thoughts about her that he spent much of his time banishing from his mind.

How dare these strangers, to think of her lustfully, when he painfully kept himself from such satisfactions! If anyone had to think of her in such a way, they should at least be someone that loves her, and perhaps is loved in return.

This slow burning jealousy is what initiated him to peek at the screen again despite his reservations. Of course, now that he was actually looking, he noticed images unlike the others. Himself, mostly. Or rather, Chat Noir. All in very…suggestive or outright sexual context.

He felt his cheeks burn hot as he grimaced at one image of him spread eagle and partaking in naked activities. Who was creating this stuff?

One caught his attention and sent a jolt straight to his loins; it was him and his lady, as Chat Noir took her from behind.

This time his grimace was less from discomfort and more to hold back the arousal. Hesitantly, his finger hovered over the thumbnail, so tempted to click the video.

Last minute, he chickened out and pressed the icon next to it. This one had been all words, and the page loaded what seemed to be an article, or story of some sort.

Adrien understood curiosity killed the cat, but he never seemed to heed that warning. This time was no different. Seeing the words had given him a false sense of security. How could someone turn a short story into graphic content? Surely, this had to be safer.

So, wide awake and still slightly aroused, he read through the fanfiction. It started out harmless, a swooping tale of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s adventures. The author described Ladybug as beautiful, smart, and incredibly skillful. Chat Noir was sexy, loyal, and mischievous. This description did help stroke his ego a bit, so he was inclined to keep reading.

_“I need to know who’s under that mask,” Chat begged._

Adrien cringed. He hoped he didn’t come off that desperate to Ladybug.

_“No, mon chaton. You don’t need to know. It’s not safe,” Ladybug said, rejected his advances firmly but kindly._

“Yeah,” Adrien murmured as he scrolled, “That sounds kind of like her.”

_“No, you’re wrong. I need to, and I need you. Badly,” he growled._

Adrien blinked, rereading that line. He would never say that! Think it, maybe, but say it…

_Ladybug felt a zing straight between her legs, slowly being turned on by Chat Noir’s hungry glare._

“Oh,” Adrien’s mouth fell open. This was taking a turn. It was so out of character, and so bizarre that he wanted to quit, to close it all and forget he ever started on this journey, but…

His eyes drifted downward, and although he couldn’t see much in the darkness of his room, he could feel his growing arousal at the anticipation alone. Even poorly written, erotica about Ladybug had his imagination running wild. He could see her in his mind’s eye, squirming a bit under his heavy gaze, her normally confident blue eyes heavy lidded from lust.

He swallowed very hard in that moment, shifting uncomfortably. Then his eyes shot back up to his phone screen to drink in the words.

_…unzipped the skintight suit tantalizing slow…_

_…lips pressed against her smooth shoulder…_

_…hand against his groin, rubbing his length…_

_…moaned in unison, hips coming together…_

“Hah,” he breathed, his face burning as his own hips lifted a smidge at the thought. The image of Ladybug and him dry humping through their skintight leather, pressing himself against her most sensitive spot…

He slapped a hand over his face, fighting the urge to reach much lower. He was getting harder with every line, and all the fantasies they conjured up for him. He knew it was wrong to keep going. Disrespectful to his lady, and yet…lust was beginning to cloud his mind.

_…her tongue swirled…_

_…fingers dipping lower…_

_“Chat!” She moaned into his ear, breathe heavy and hot on his skin._

He shuddered, practically able to feel it, and almost able to hear her voice dripping with his name on her lips. He was itching to really feel that heat, and his free hand inched lower, dancing at the waistband of his sweatpants.

_She dragged her nails across his scalp, fingering his cat ears sensually._

He felt his inner Chat Noir mewling at the thought, and his hand dove past the waistband to rub his erection. He held back a gasp and squirmed. As far as he was concerned, in that moment it was her hand on him.

_…leaned her against the wall, and she wrapped her legs over his shoulders…_

He didn’t care about the flawed logic of a crotch hole suddenly appearing on a magic superhero suit. He didn’t care that he lacked a lot of knowledge on this sex act. All he cared about in that moment was imagining his tongue exploring her and forcing beautiful moans from her lips.

He shuffled clumsily to push his sweats and boxers off, clawing desperately at the fabric to release his hard sex. He began to pump his erection quickly, eyes rolling back with a soft grunt as he pretended it was her skilled hands on him.

His thoughts were lewd and vulgar, and he couldn’t bring himself down to care. He wanted to do to her all the acts that this story portrayed. He wanted to fuck her with tongue before he made sweet love to her on a rooftop. He wanted to tease her most sensitive spots, as many as he could at once, and hear her scream in pleasure. He wanted to make her find release in multiple positions, writhing for him. He wanted-he wanted-

He gasped, bucking his hips as he came strong and hard, like a snap of an elastic band pulled to its limits.

Breathing heavily, eyes wide open as they stared into the pitch blackness, he dropped his arms to his sides as his high slowly faded. Mind blown would probably be how one described this feeling.

And then the exhaustion hit.

His head lolled to the side, eyeing his discarded phone, and then his groin.

Yeah, better clean up more than just his search history. And after, he was in store for the best sleep of his life. As he made lazy work of clearing the evidence with a tissue, he felt the sinking feeling that he had started down a path of no return. A fact that his slumbering mind would not let him forget long into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at something smutty. Should I expand upon Adrien's new journey down this devious road?
> 
> Also, Adrien's and Marinette's ages are based on the series starting when they are fifteen. I didn't want to stray too far from canon, but I didn't want Adrien to be that young in this.


	2. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds himself falling further down the hole of lewd thoughts and unsatiated desire.

The morning was sluggish until the necessary cold shower jump started the poor boy’s system. After that, it was a blur through breakfast. On the way to school, with only his thoughts to occupy him in the quiet of Gorilla’s presence, he opted for reading a textbook. Adrien had been attempting all morning to keep his thoughts off last night’s discoveries. In the past hour and a half of being awake, he’d managed to summarize all of yesterday’s lectures, mentally review his schedule for the day, solve a few math problems, and list all the universities his father was making him apply to.

He’d also cycled through many types of self-talk. It started with “you are a dirty pervert” to “this is completely natural for a teenager boy” to “maybe fantasizing a little won’t hurt,” only to come full circle back to “no, no, no, you’re a dirty pervert and Ladybug would be ashamed.” And thus began an internalized mantra of his schedule for the week. Which brought him to his textbook for some light reading. It seemed the more he tried to steer his brain away from perverse thoughts, the more his brain wanted to linger on them. As his eyes skimmed the words, he told himself he needed to focus. He needed to do well for le bac.

Of course, as he was deep into a paragraph about philosophy, his mind kept wandering back to the images from the porn site. By the time he had read the same sentence ten times over to no avail, he sighed in frustration and shut the book. His eyes met Gorilla’s in the rearview mirror, and he smiled nervously at his driver. Once the man was satisfied that the boy was fine, he focused his sharp gaze back on the road and Adrien let his head fall back against the leather seat, eyes fluttering closed. Exhausted, he felt his will power crumpling.

Had he done this to himself? Nino had kept saying he shouldn’t keep it all bottled up. Something about snapping like a rubber band and rising sexual tension. This must be the sexual tension he’d spoken about. Adrien wasn’t a stranger to sexual thoughts or inclination, they were just so much rarer for him, less powerful, and honestly…more docile than this. How many times had he scolded himself for imagined make out sessions with Ladybug? Or when he’d found himself dumbly studying the tantalizing curves of her ass?

Well, now he found himself thinking of all sorts of new things he wanted to do with said ass. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like cupped in his hands. He had no clue, and so his imagination ran wild with the possibilities of what it must be like based on how deliciously firm and round it looked. His fingers flexed in his lap as they gripped those cheeks in his mind’s eyes. It was the tingling sensation that washed over which caused his eyes to snap open, zeroing in on his crouch. Thankfully, his second head hadn’t reared up yet, but if he’d kept going down that path he feared it would spring to life.

The car come to a stop, drawing Adrien’s attention away momentarily. He rushed to gather his things and bid his chauffer farewell. Outside of class, he caught up with Nino.

“What’s good, dude?” His best friend greeted him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Morning, Nino,” Adrien said, his voice a little tighter than usual.

“So, how’d you like the site?” Nino said, his smile all too knowing. Adrien’s eyes grew wide, and he turned on his friend.

“Let’s not talk about that right now,” he said, glancing around despite the fact that no one was paying them any mind.

“Chill, chill,” Nino laughed, “it’s not a crime. It was a little fetish-y for my tastes, but I thought you might like it,” he trailed off at the look on Adrien’s face, before tilting his head in confusion, “Maybe not? You should try Pornhub again.”

The loud slap of Adrien’s palm against his face caused Nino to purse his lips and look away sheepishly.

“Let’s just go to class, please,” the blond begged, and Nino nodded slowly before following suit.

“I really thought you would like it, though…” Nino murmured with barely concealed disappointment. Adrien ground his teeth, not wanting to talk about how he had probably liked it too much. Why did he care so much about Adrien’s sex life anyway? Was this a normal thing between friends? Nino seemed to talk about sex a lot, even sometimes hinting at his experiences with Alya. Alya and Marinette were best friends. Did they talk about these things as well? Maybe Adrien was just abnormal.

As the entered the classroom, Adrien’s eyes zeroed in on the pair sitting front in center on the other side of the classroom. They were chatting away when Nino wandered on ahead. He watched his friend snatch up his girlfriend’s attention to steal a kiss, and while him and Alya were distracted Adrien found his eyes making contact with Marinette’s. He waved and gave her a smile which she returned shyly. Then she glanced away quickly, causing his smile to fall as he stepped up to their bench behind the girls and slid in behind Marinette.  

“Morning, Alya,” he said with a small smile, though his meager interaction with Marinette left him deflated. Over the years they’d spent in the same class together, he had come to think of her as a friend. She was the best friend of his best friend’s girlfriend, so of course they’d spent quite a bit of time together. Marinette had gotten to the point that she spoke to him rather normally, though she still seemed very timid at times. At some point, she nearly stopped initiating conversations with him at all, and they fell into an awkward place friendship wise. He spent the better part of the last four months wondering what he’d done wrong but was too nervous to confront her.

Before class had begun, Nino and Alya talked excitedly about a movie coming out, and Alya insisted that the four of them needed to go see it together.

“We could all use a break from studying for le bac, don’t you think?”

“I think it would be nice to destress, but I’ll have to make sure mama and papa can let me go for the night,” Marinette said, though she seemed eager to see it as well. Alya nodded in understanding before slowly turning her sharp gaze on Adrien.

“Speaking of destressing,” she began in a low tone, “did you like our gift?”

Adrien’s brow furrowed in confusion as she gave him a knowing look. As he continued to question her silently with his eyes, her brows slowly raised in turn.

“You know, the _gift_. Nino said he texted you,” she pressed. In a rush, understanding hit him and he flushed up to his ears, eyes wide. At the sight, Alya smiled and winked. “You’re welcome. It was a chance find during a bout of journalistic digging, but I thought it should not go to waste.”

Adrien sputtered, unable to find words in his embarrassment. He shot Nino a dirty look before glancing at Marinette nervously. Did she know about this, too? To his surprise, she appeared clueless, her brow knitted together as she looked between Nino and Alya’s smug expressions.

“What gift?” She asked, and panic surged through him as his emerald orbs shot to Alya in panic. She wouldn’t say it, would she?

“Oh, well last night I—” she had lowered her voice and leaned in, all tell tale signs she was about to spill the beans.

“Whooa, hey! Look, the teacher’s here! We’re about to start class,” he blurted out, grinning too wide as he motioned to where the professor was setting up at the front of the class. Luckily, before any of them could protest the teacher began speaking.

He was a jittering ball of nerves through most of the morning. It was bad enough that Nino was aware of his masturbation habits, but now Alya knew, too. She would not let this rest, and given her tendencies, it would not be long before Marinette learned about his sexual life, or lack thereof. Holding back a sigh as he scribbled notes and tried to focus on the teacher’s lecture, he couldn’t help but let discomfort cloud his thoughts. The act of masturbation itself was so private to him, but now two girls he knew well would think he masturbated to the Parisian superhero. And they’d be right.

Clearly Alya found it amusing, much to his embarrassment, but what would Marinette think? Would she be disgusted? She already barely wanted to speak with him. Now she would outright scorn him.

But it was normal for teenage boys to look at porn! Or, at least he got the impression that it was. He knew many of his peers were already sexually active, too. Besides, why should she be grossed out by him? Someone masturbating wasn’t really _that_ disturbing, was it? It was harmless and healthy. He was sure even Marinette masturbated. He tried to imagine it, just to feel vindicated, but the mental image of his friend touching herself made him flush in shame.

Besides, it was an incomplete image. He couldn’t imagine her expression in such a scenario…maybe from behind, however…by god, was he even attempting to picture it? He glanced at the back of her head, studying the pigtails. He’d noticed it in passing, but she always wore her hair the same way Ladybug did. Even as Ladybug’s hair got longer or shorter, so too did Marinette’s. He had always assumed she was a big fan of Ladybug and so she styled her hair like the superhero. But now it seemed too easy to picture Ladybug in her place. Everything about her backside was familiar.

The soft curve of her neck, the nape a milky line of skin down to her collar. The backs of her cute round ears. The silky midnight color of her hair. Adrien hadn’t realized just how similar they looked. Were their bodies similar, too? Marinette didn’t typically wear skin tight clothes. At least, no where near as tight as the miraculous suits. The way it clung to his Lady like a second skin, leaving lots to study, and less to the imagination.

Yes, he could visualize Ladybug masturbating. If she was sitting before him in Marinette’s seat, she might touch one of those supple breasts, running a hand along it. Without the tautness of the suit to bind her like it always did even on cold nights, her unrestrained nipples would harden to peaks underneath her shirt. She’d rub along one of those well-toned thighs with her other hand. Her fingers would sensually work circles around her inner thigh until they grazed the juncture between her legs and let out a breath from the building tension.

Adrien’s eyes were half lidded now, zeroed in on the girl before him, and he sighed lightly with the girl in his imagination. Nino shot him a questioning glance, noticing his normally studious friend had altogether given up on taking notes. He wanted to get his friend’s attention, but the teacher continued on.

“You’ll want to know this for the test—” Nino went back to furiously writing before he forgot the information.

Adrien was miles away in his mind despite being in the exact same seat. In his fantasy, Ladybug slipped her hand beneath her waistband and went to work furiously between her legs. Her thighs trembled from the effort. He reached out to run a hand along her delicate shoulder, trailing his fingers along a firm bicep. Her ministrations didn’t still, but rather slowed as she leaned into his touch. He was behind her seat, his hand travelling the length of her side, down her taut belly and to the hem of her pants, fingertips grazing her exposed palm where the rest of it disappeared into the depths of her underwear. He lingered for a moment, appreciating the still moment of intimacy between them before tantalizing sliding his hand under hers and over her most sensitive spot. She gasped a little at the touch, lifting her hips to press against the digits, her hand still in her pants and she used it to press his against her core as she grinded.

He wasn’t sure what it would feel like. Soft, maybe? It was supposed to be wet, but he didn’t know if it would feel more like water or cum. Either way, he knew she would be _very_ wet. He felt a tingle run down his spine at the thought.

He would press her hip down, because no, she couldn’t take it yet. He wanted it to last longer. The hand on her hip would slide up her side before stopping at her breast and dancing around the pert peak there, teasing her. Her hair was disheveled, so he abandoned her breast and reached up to slip the ponytail holder off one pigtail. The hair cascading across the nape of her neck and he reached to undo the other—

“Dude, earth to Adrien!” He was interrupted by a tan hand waving about in front of his face. He blinked, breathing a bit too hard as he watched Marinette run her fingers through loose locks. As if pulled from a dream, he glanced at his friend in confusion, who was squinting at him in concern. “You good?”

“Hmm?” Adrien asked, unsure how to relay where his mind had just come from. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, his face warm, and there was a noticeable change between his legs, straining against its constraints. He placed a hand over it inconspicuously as he eyed his friend.

“By the looks of your notes, you zoned at fifteen-ish minutes ago. It’s break now.”

Adrien’s eyes widened, “Shoot, did I miss anything important?”

He could feel Alya’s and Marinette’s eyes on him. He couldn’t look at Marinette in the moment. She was currently redoing her pigtails, and they only served as a reminder of his fantasy. Damn those pigtails.

“Yeah, I would let you see my notes, but…”

“But his handwriting is notoriously horrid,” Alya finished, laughing.

“I,” Marinette started softly, “I could lend you my notes to copy.”

Adrien glanced down at her notebook, seeing the neatly penned lines and beautifully detailed notes. She’d even drew some diagrams! His face softened, moved by her offer and impressed with her work.

He nodded, “I would really appreciate it. Thank you, Marinette.” It could have been his imagination, but he could have sworn her cheeks seemed a bit flushed as she handed him the notebook.

“No, problem, but…are you all right?” All three of them were staring at him now with concern. His first instinct was to fib, but he had an insistent problem between his legs that was taking up most of his attention.

“My stomach hurts a little, I think I’m going to go to the restroom for a minute,” he lied. Marinette’s big blue eyes rounded in concern.

“Do you need the nurse?” She asked softly, her expression one of complete innocence.

“No,” he frowned, unable to look at her directly, “I think I should be fine, I’ll just be a moment.” He stood slowly, casually slinging his bag over his shoulder to cover his front in what he hoped was a subtle move. Alya and Nino were eyeing him suspiciously as he trotted down the stairs and out the classroom.

Thankfully, the classroom was in one of the less populated buildings of the lycee, and the nearest bathroom was not a busy one.  He was able to make it there without bumping into anyone, and slid into the nearest stall, dropping his bag at his feet as he settled onto the toilet. The only other student in the bathroom had been washing their hands as he entered, and when he heard the door open and shut he let out a breath before assessing his growing problem. Well, by now he was only half hard. He was in a public restroom, so he needed to just wait it out. Pressing a palm against his crotch in hopes to relieve the erection faster, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

This was horrible. Would he be struggling with these thoughts all the time, from now on? Or was it a phase? He couldn’t let that happen again. It was disrupting his studies. But that fantasy…he felt a shudder of pleasure at the thought of it. It felt so good to even think of doing such things to Ladybug. It would probably feel a million times better actually doing them. Of course, he did feel a twinge of guilt for Marinette, as she had been technically fueling his fantasy. Her breathes, her hair…he was sure that’s what Ladybug must be like from behind, outside of the costume. And underneath those clothes, all soft and beautiful skin to caress and grope and kiss. Lord, he was spiraling.

He was getting lost in the thoughts again, and the problem between his legs had sprung back to attention. He could see her bent over the desk for him, her hair still down and cascading over her shoulders. He wanted to visualize what it would look like to remove her panties, everything bared out to him. With some frustration, he had trouble picturing what it would look like. He knew he’d love however she looked, but he just couldn’t get the image in his head, and he really wanted that image.

Eyes snapping open, he recalled the thumbnail of the video from that site. Without much rational thought, he dug into his bag to find his cellphone, and unlocked it to slide through his text conversation with Nino, all the way to the bottom. With nervous fingers, he tapped the link.

Many new arousing images popped up, but he was on a mission as he scrolled through the page. Finally, after clicking through a couple, he found the one he was looking for and felt bubbling excitement in his gut. He had planned to just find a still image to assist with the visual he needed, but as soon as he tapped on the thumbnail white noise of poor video audio and heavy breathing echoed in the small bathroom. Startled, Adrien nearly dropped the device and it jumbled between his hands before he could steady it and hurriedly pause the video. Holding his breath, he waited, as if expecting someone to confront him. But the bathroom was empty, and no one had heard. Silence followed, and despite his racing heart, he turned off the media volume on his phone and hit play again.

He felt his cock twitch at the sight. The video started with a woman on her knees, back turned towards the camera. Her hair was very similar to Ladybug’s, though it was obvious by her thicker, taller build that she was not the real deal. She wore red panties with black polka dots, lace making up most of the material. The lingerie barely covered her cheeks. He wondered if Ladybug would wear something like that. Perhaps she did underneath her costume. The thought made him grow warm. But the thought of her wearing nothing at all…that was even better.

The woman swayed her hips sensually as she lowered herself onto the bed, wagging her ass for the camera. It was very similar to how he’d imagined Ladybug bent over the desk, displaying herself for him.

A hand covered in a black latex glove came into frame. It was reminiscent of Chat Noir’s, right down to the claws. It was odd, watching what looked like his own hand grab the ass cheek of this woman, prodding and messaging the pliable skin. Adrien tilted his head at this, unsure how to feel. On one hand, he felt a bit like his identity had been stolen, and a bit intruded upon. On the other…he found this oddly arousing. Imagining himself being the one to touch Ladybug and having her respond willingly like this woman, he could feel himself getting high off the thought of it.

Fake claws pressed marks into the exposed cheek before slowly hooking into the underwear and pulling it away. Adrien gulped as she was slowly revealed to the camera. That was what he’d been looking for. He paused it, taking a slow breath as he pieced the image in his mind together. He wanted to feel like he was done now that he’d achieved what he had set out to do, but his throbbing manhood told a different tale, and his curiosity urged him to keep watching. Eyeing the paused video, taking in the woman’s pink sex, he let his hand trail to the front of his pants and run a hand against the hard length that strained against the material. Pleasurable tingles ran up his legs at the sensation, and his hand stilled as his lust filled brain tried to reason.

Sure, he was in public, but the restroom was deserted. Barely anyone came to this one, and he would hear someone enter. He could always stop. Glancing at the time, he saw he had fifteen minutes left for break. The video was seven minutes long. Plenty of time. It would be fine. And then he would have relieved the itch. Maybe he could actually focus in class.

With the devil on his shoulder guiding his actions, he unbuttoned his pants, carefully unzipped them, and reached in to free his hardened member from its prison. The air felt sharp and cool against his heated flesh, but the sensation was only more stimulating. Taking a moment to start the video again, he returned the digits to run over the length of his penis, stopping to rub around the head.

The video had resumed where it left off, and now the black gloved hand was running over her vulva, poking and prodding and messaging as it went. It rested at the crown of her mound, one claw rubbing against the spot that made her arch her back before pressing into the touch. Adrien swallowed hard, imagining himself making Ladybug react to his touch as she leaned against the desk, pressing against his fingers as he rubbed her clit tenderly. In time with the ministrations he began to slowly stroke himself. As the hand in the video picked up the pace so too did Adrien’s. He let out a shuddering breath as pleasure rocked him, the pace almost too fast now as the digits rubbed her vigorously. Stopping suddenly, the clawed finger dragged its way up to her entrance and swirled around it before pulling away, a clear substance pulling away in strings, dripping off her and his finger.

 _‘so wet,’_   he thought with a jolt of arousal. That’s what Ladybug would look like with his touch. He wondered what it would taste like. Was that normal to wonder? He couldn’t be sure, but it seemed very arousing in the moment.

The video progressed from there. Adrien had the satisfaction of seeing up close as the man in a Chat suit entered her slowly, and he nearly groaned at the idea of that being him and Ladybug. He continued to beat himself to their rhythm, only stopping to rub the sensitive spot beneath his head. He could feel himself getting close before the video had even come to an end. His legs were twitching with the effort. At some point he became so engrossed in his pleasure and the mental image of him and Ladybug fucking that he had to toss his phone back into his open bag, not even bothering to close out of the page.

Letting his eyes fall shut to fully embrace his fantasy, he felt the creeping pleasure of orgasm climbing up from his toes to his calves and further still. Only his erratic, shallow breaths filled the silence of the stall as he let the waves of pleasure roll over him, his hand quickening its pace in desperation for release. It was right there, and he was on the edge. About to release it all.

A gentle knock sounded on the door as it creaked open, and his eyes shot wide as he clenched his erection in surprise, but it was too late.

“A-Adrien?” Marinette’s soft voice called out, but he couldn’t stop his orgasm. He gripped at the wall, every muscle in his body tightening in attempt to hold back. It shook with the effort as his cock twitched, spilling his cum all over his jeans. A shuddering breath escaped him as he stared wide eyed at his soiled crotch and limp manhood, heart pounding in his chest. His mind was blank save for one question…had she heard him?

“Adrien, are you all right?” She asked again, her voice much clearer and more concerned.

He was so fucked.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! A mildly (or majorly) ridiculous continuation of Adrien's rapid perversion. I have some ideas about where I might take this, though it may be a bit uncharacteristic for our akuma fighting duo. What say you? Does she discover what he was up to in that stall? 
> 
> I'd like to clarify that I am very ignorant to the French education system, but this fic is purely for fun so I didn't see the need to dive too hard into research. As far as I'm aware, "le bac" is slang for the degree high schoolers get after a very serious test. They would be seniors in high school. I'm not entirely sure how break periods work in France, so I went with what worked for me.


	3. Bonding Exercises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette realizes that her feelings are not as well buried as she had hoped. Adrien comes to her home to discuss something of importance.

“Class is starting soon. Someone should go check on Adrien,” Alya said as Marinette was highlighting some notes from the last lecture on her tablet. Alya noticed Marinette’s tense shoulders and the very focused wrinkle between her brow, and smirked at her best friend’s struggle. The girl had been trying very hard to pretend she was over Adrien since the incident with Kagami all those months ago, but she couldn’t fool the girl who had known her for the last seven years.

Alya sent Nino a sly look, to which he appeared clueless. She placed her index finger on her nose, causing his brow to furrow.

“I can—” A swift kick to the shin from Alya shut him up. “Ow!”

At the sound of her friend’s pain, Marinette whipped around in her seat to stare at them. Alya grinned, her finger still firmly in place. She shot Nino a meaningful look before he finally caught on and joined in on the game.

“Nose goes, Marinette! Looks like you’ll have to check on our poor, sickly friend,” Alya stated sweetly.

Marinette frowned, crossing her arms over her chest despite the blush in her cheeks.

“That’s not very fair. Wouldn’t it make more sense to send Nino to the boys’ room?” Marinette glared at her best friend, knowing very well what she was up to. Once Marinette had declared she would stop loving Adrien, Alya had been trying to orchestrate encounters between the two of them. Marinette wasn’t falling for it.

“But you lost. No one wants to deal with the potential hazards of Adrien’s upset stomach, so it’s only right we draw for it.”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed slightly as she looked between an angel faced Alya and poorly composed Nino.

“If that’s the case, we should play a draw fairly. I didn’t know we were even playing.”

“We could do that, but he’s already been in there so long. He’s probably in a lot of pain and needs help getting to the nurse,” she pursed her lips, eyeing her watch, “and it’s almost time for class. If someone doesn’t go now, they’ll miss part of the lecture. We don’t have time to play again!”

Marinette sighed, feeling the guilt creeping in as her friend laid it on thick.

“Fine,” Marinette murmured, standing abruptly. Try as she might, she couldn’t deny the worry gnawing at her insides. Adrien rarely got sick.

She made her way to the nearest bathroom, her mind swirling as she walked. This would certainly be awkward for both parties involved. What if he wasn’t even in there? What if he had already gone to the nurse’s office, and she was left dumbly hollering into an empty bathroom? Or worse, it wasn’t empty and she had to explain to some other classmate why she was peeking into the men’s restroom. Or—

Marinette sighed heavily, staring at the restroom sign. She raised a hand and knocked hesitantly, before cracking the door open enough to call out.

“A-Adrien?” She cringed at the nervous squeak in her voice. When silence followed, she frowned. Of course, he wasn’t in there. He’d probably gone straight to the nurse.

She was about to walk away when she heard a soft, strangled noise followed by a shuddering breath. She paused before realization dawned on her. He must be embarrassed, but it sounded like he was in pain. Marinette squared her shoulders despite the heat in her face. Her friend needed help, and she would not let him down.

With newfound confidence in her voice, she tried again, “Adrien, are you all right?”

She could hear fumbling from inside.

“Marinette?” Adrien called quietly. She frowned sadly, mistaking the raspiness in his voice as a sign of pain.

“Yes,” she called softly, “we were worried. I came to see if I could help you to the nurse’s office.”

“One minute,” he choked.

“Okay, take your time. I’ll be outside.”

She let the door shut softly behind her as she moved to lean against the wall, concern marring her features as she gnawed on the inside of her lip. He sounded like he was experiencing quite a bit of discomfort. She glanced at the clock on the wall, spying that they only had five more minutes of break. She would be late, but that was the least of her concerns.

She jumped slightly when the door swung open and Adrien came hurrying through it. Blinking at him, she noticed him stand up a bit straighter under her scrutiny. His face was flushed, and he was pulling nervously at the bottom hem of his shirt. He seemed…jittery.

“How are you feeling?” She asked. Adrien usually flaunted a very calm demeanor. She stepped closer with wide eyes full of concern, but froze as he jerked away from her.

“I’m feeling a lot better,” he replied in a rush, “Let’s just head back to class.” She had never seen Adrien’s cheeks flushed so deeply. He must have a fever. She didn’t dare approach him again, given her heart still ached a bit from the previous rejection.

“Are you sure? You don’t seem better…” She frowned, tilting her head as she studied him. His eyes rounded before he sputtered incoherently.

“Nope, all good! Let’s go.” He turned on his heel to walk away, but Marinette jumped to stop him.

“Hang on, you don’t look—” she had tried to reach for his arm, but stumbled and slammed into him instead. With a shout they both toppled to the floor. Marinette gasped as she eyed him and his bag’s contents spread along the floor, her face burning.

“I’m so sorry, Adrien!”

He sat up, looking a bit stunned as he glanced at his schoolwork scattered out in front of him. Marinette scrambled to pick it all up. She was so clumsy. It had been a while since he’d seen her so flustered. The relief of seeing her like this instead of numbly ignoring him left him feeling a bit giddy, and a laugh bubbled out passed his lips.

She turned to look at him, shock evident in her expression. This only made him laugh a bit harder.

“I’m sorry,” he said as his chuckle died down, “it’s just that I haven’t seen you like this in a while. You must have been worried.”

The smile Adrien wore caused Marinette’s stomach to do backflips, and she gaped at him before shutting her mouth and looking back at the papers. He joined her, shoving the contents back into his bag. The girl watched him nervously, her heart pounding before she finally tore her gaze away to finish cleaning up the mess she’d made.

Spotting his phone, she felt a jolt go through her. If she had broken his cell on top of this humiliating experience, she’d need to go find a nice rock to hide under.

Hurrying over to it, she snatched it up and inspected the case before flipping it over to inspect the screen. A sigh of relief escaped her.

“Thank goodness, it doesn’t look broken,” she told Adrien absently, clicking the power button on the side to turn on the screen and check the display.

“Wait!”

Her face drew a blank as she stared at the unlocked screen, processing the image. A video that had been paused.

A gasp escaped the girl before she fumbled with the phone in her hands, finally turning off the screen and facing it away from herself as if that would provide extra protection from what she had just witnessed.

She glanced at Adrien before she could think better of it, finding a mortified expression on his face. He really looked sick now. She broke away to stare at the ground, her eyes wide and face red. There was embarrassment still, but also an odd feeling growing in her gut.

Rather than feeling sick, Adrien had been watching porn. That revelation washed over her. She couldn’t decide how she felt about this. Angry? Confused? Uncomfortable? Or maybe even…intrigued?

She sucked in a breath, shaking off the thought. She swallowed hard and numbly handed Adrien his phone, which he took quickly.

As soon as the weight of it was gone, she turned to scamper away, ignoring Adrien’s protests. As she was, she couldn’t look him in the eye. Or look at him in general.

The rest of class she worked noticeably hard to ignore him for fear that if she even snuck a glance her heart would explode. Alya had nudged her out of concern when she realized Marinette had zoned out for most of class. Marinette was a diligent student and zoning out was typically only due to a very specific distraction. It was why Marinette had insisted that she sit in front of said distraction for her last year of school.

When class ended for the day, Marinette didn’t give Adrien a chance to catch her attention, instead latching on to Alya and dragging her out of the classroom at the speed of light. Alya yelped as she was tugged along but caught her bearings quickly to keep up with her friend’s urgent pace.

 “We need to talk,” Marinette hissed, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

“Girl, are you okay?” Alya asked, her voice low as they strode through the hall towards the school entrance, “You’ve been acting weird since break. Did...something happen?” Her voice was cautious.

Marinette stuttered over some words before shaking her head in frustration. Finally, she sighed, glancing at Alya wearily.

“I’m in trouble.”

“Your place?” Alya asked without hesitation.

“So, in summary, you got a glimpse at the porn Adrien had been watching and you panicked?”

Marinette grimaced at the casual way Alya said it.

“It was Ladybug!”

“And?”

“And…A-and that…he…wanked off to…”

“Ladybug?”

Marinette felt a wave of heat roll over her at the thought, and she gaped at Alya.

“Is there something wrong with that?”

“W-well! Ladybug is a real person, and maybe I-she! Doesn’t want to, you know,” Marinette swallowed hard, rubbing her arm, “want to be the object of someone’s pleasure.”

Alya cackled loudly, shocking Marinette and erasing the glaze that had hazed over her at the mention of certain person’s pleasure.

“Girl, don’t lie. Every person wants to be seen like that by someone, even you,” Alya smirked, waggling her eyebrows at her best friend, “You’re not upset about him looking at porn or even what kind. You’re turned on!”

Marinette gulped at her accusation, damning her best friend’s intuition and hormones, for she was right. At first Marinette had been a tad bit upset at Adrien for faking illness, but that was quickly replaced with thoughts of what he was actually doing in that restroom. Adrien had always come across as so innocent to her that she’d barely been able to imagine him in such a precarious situation. The fact that he had got off to Ladybug-inspired porn only made it hit her harder. The rest of class she’d been struck with images of him seducing her, or rather, her as her superhero persona.

“So, he has a Ladybug fetish,” Alya shrugged in conclusion, “Just put on a red suit and mask.”

“Alya! It’s not like that. It’s just that he was…at school—I’m not even interested!” Marinette huffed to which Alya rolled her eyes.

“You can drop the act. We both know you are still in love with the boy. And besides, don’t pretend you don’t like how kinky it was. You’re not very innocent yourself,” Alya crossed her arms, giving her a knowing look over her glasses.

Marinette felt like her brain would explode from the heat of her embarrassment, but she didn’t deny it. The seventeen-year-old was no stranger to lust. She was very aware about her sexuality.

Groaning in frustration at her hormones, she flopped back on her chaise as her best friend watched with little sympathy.

“Why don’t you just talk to him? He’s probably feeling really embarrassed. It’s not right to kink shame him, Marinette.”

Marinette sputtered, jumping upright. “I am not k-kink shaming him!”

Alya raised a brow, “He might not know that.”

Frowning at how right Alya was, Marinette gnawed at her lip. It was very possible that she had made Adrien feel that way, given her reaction. She groaned again, flopping back down and covering her heated face in her hands.

“You should talk to him. And maybe watch some together. I think it would be a great bonding experience. It helped Nino and me a lot in the beginning.” She cackled as she dodged the pillow aimed at her head. “See? You could use a release. You’re all pent up.”

“Alya,” Marinette whined, not wanting to admit that her suggestion had summoned very enticing images in the girl’s sexually frustrated mind.

“Fine, fine, I’ll drop it for now. I still say you need to talk to him tomorrow. Let’s get started on that homework assignment before I head home.”

Marinette sighed but nodded.

“Mind grabbing a snack? I’m craving that chocolate croissant your dad made last time.”

“Sure,” Marinette jumped up to make her way towards her trap door, “I’ll be back.”

“Thanks, girl!” Alya grinned and waved as her friend disappeared beneath the floor. She spotted Marinette’s cellphone still laying on the chaise, and a mischievous smile lit up her face as she stood to grab it.

The remainder of sunset had given way to dusk, casting Marinette’s bedroom in shadows. The dark left her feeling more alone with her thoughts as she stared up at her skylight. She sighed softly, weary with herself.

She had tried so hard to move on from Adrien, but here she was again, pining after him and now in the most sinful way. Her mind kept flitting back to the sound of his gravelly voice and that unsteady breath, placing them in her fantasies every time she closed her eyes. She should have felt guiltier for it, but the tingle it left on her skin was just too good.

She squeezed her thighs together, hoping to squelch the arousal that had been building all day. It did nothing to soothe the ache.

Marinette’s fingers rubbed circles into her bed spread as she tried to resist the urge to satiate her need. Normally, on a quiet night such as this, with nothing to bother her, she would gladly dive into a private moment of pleasure. But she couldn’t help feeling wrong from indulging herself when she had made Adrien feel bad for itching the same scratch. On top of that, she knew she would be unable to touch herself without thinking of him, and that seemed equally wrong given he was her friend.

Growing more frustrated as the night slowly darkened her room, she threw her arm over her face and whimpered slightly as her other hand grazed her breast. Beneath the tank top, she could already feel her nipples hardening from arousal and the feeling sent a shiver through her. She was about to snap, to give in to the sensations, when her phone binged.

Startled, she groped around for it until her hand made purchase and she opened her eyes to stare at the text on the screen.

_I’m outside._

Marinette gasped, scrambling not to drop her phone on her face. She gripped it tightly and stared incredulously. Why was Adrien outside?

She jumped out of bed and hurried down the ladder, leaving her phone behind. Could he have possibly made a mistake? The text had to be meant for someone else. She was sure of it.

Her parents had gone out for a date night, and so she was not quiet as she quickly stomped downstairs and ran to her front door. She nearly tripped ten times on the way and had to catch a picture she knocked over on the way. Her heart was beating rapidly by the time she got to the door, and she had to work up the nerve to look out the peephole. She first saw a mess of blond hair, then the anxious face of her friend and longtime crush.

Holding back a gasp with her hand, she leaned against the door as panic took her over.

“Okay, you can do this, Marinette,” she murmured, “You fight supervillains. This is nothing.”

With a hammering heart, she unlocked the door and opened it slowly, revealing a pink-faced Adrien.

“Hey, Marinette,” he said sheepishly, smiling at her.

Her heart nearly exploded.

“A-A-Adrien? What you here doing?” Marinette cringed at her poor articulation, taking a deep breath and looking away from Adrien’s sad expression. It had been a long time since she had stumbled over her words that badly.

“Did I misunderstand your text? It seemed like you really wanted to talk tonight,” he said, seeming nervous.

“Text?” Marinette blinked at him now, at a loss.

Adrien frowned, averting his gaze, “Yeah, you asked for me to come see you after it got dark? Listen, I’m sorry—”

“I didn’t. Text you.” Marinette blanched at how Adrien flinched at her bluntness. He seemed so sad, and that thought that she’d made him feel that way made her heart ache. “I’m sorry, I’m just confused…”

Adrien pulled out his phone and tapped it a few times before holding it up. His normally bright green eyes seemed darker. He seemed hunched over, like a scared animal. Marinette was reminded of her partner when he was feeling down or rejected, and the image of Chat Noir made her heart squeeze, but she couldn’t comfort Adrien the same way she did with her superhero companion.

Shifting her gaze onto the phone, she read the text conversation that shockingly included her. Her eyes widened. There indeed was a message sent from her, asking him to come to her home after dark. It sounded urgent. Spying the time it had been sent, her eyes narrowed. This was all Alya.

“If you don’t feel up to talking anymore, I understand. I’ll just—” He made a move to leave.

“Wait! Adrien,” Marinette gaped at her own hand that had firmly took hold of his arm before dropping it, “I’m sorry. I was just…you should come in. We can talk inside.”

He stared at her hand blankly for a moment before accepting her invitation into her home.

“Um…would you like some tea?”

“Sure?” He smiled at her, though it didn’t reach his eyes. She could tell her was uncomfortable, and her face fell even further.

“Why don’t you head up to my room? I’ll be up in a moment.” Luckily, she had taken down all the photos of him months ago when she began the journey to give up on him.

Not feeling confident to look him in the eye any longer, she turned and headed into the kitchen to make some oolong tea. She felt herself flinch a little with the sound of each step as Adrien headed upstairs. She couldn’t tell if he was angry or hurt. This was unfamiliar territory, and she was going in without a guide book.

She felt her nerves trying to get the better of her as she headed up the stairs, delicately balancing a steaming teacup in each hand. Her Ladybug luck must have kicked in, because she managed to make it to her room without spilling or breaking anything. She sighed in relief as she handed Adrien the cup, to which he gave her a curious look and she smiled awkwardly in response.

They were silent as she rolled her office chair over to sit down by him. There was no way she was sitting next to him on her tiny chaise.

“So,” he started as they both awkwardly sipped their tea. If she wasn’t so nervous, she’d find the situation comical.

“So,” she repeated, glancing off to the side. The grip on her teacup tightened as she prepared herself to speak despite her jittery nerves. “I’m pretty sure Alya texted you,” she blurted out before she could rethink it. He looked taken aback.

“Um, she wanted us to talk, so she probably snatched my phone when I wasn’t looking,” Marinette hurried to explain, “Because I didn’t know what to do about earlier. I talked to her,” she began to panic as Adrien grimaced, “Not that she judged you! That’s actually what she said, that I shouldn’t judge you. Which I don’t, but she thought you might think I did. I don’t. Really. I was just shocked—”

She saw Adrien’s face growing more red, though he looked like his soul might be leaving his body. She gulped, and placed her teacup onto the ground in fear that her shaking hands would spill it on him.

“I don’t know how to do this! I wanted to talk to, but I always ramble. Um, you see, I was a little surprised, but it was wrong of me to ignore you! I don’t think you should feel ashamed of your interests. In fact, we all have…uh, certain preferences and it’s completely normal and you should never feel like you did something wrong. We all do it! I do it—”

Marinette’s eyes were round with panic and she was pretty sure Adrien had tapped out of existing until his eyes flicked to her in shock. After eyeing her reddening expression, he quickly looked away with wide eyes, leaving silence for Marinette to ponder. 

“Uh, that’s not the point…what I mean is, I didn’t expect it, and because of that I gave you the wrong impression, I think.” She sighed, dropping her head into hands.

Adrien glanced at her with a sympathetic look, noticing how red the tops of her ears were. She seemed just as embarrassed as he was, but he couldn’t deny the relief from hearing that she wasn’t perturbed by what she’d seen. The fact that she didn’t find him repulsive was reassuring.

Smiling despite the awkward flutters in his belly, he placed his teacup down and reached out a hand to pat Marinette’s shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise.

“Thank you for that. It does make me feel a little better. I thought I made you angry. I lied to you, after all.”

Marinette stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment before regaining some composure.

“Ah, I guess I was for a moment, but then I thought about it. Sometimes certain…problems are not easy to talk about.”

“And yet here we are,” Adrien chuckled despite himself.

“Yes, I guess this is a little awkward,” Marinette found enamored by his laughter and joined him.

“Super awkward,” he grinned.

“It’s different when it’s a girl, right? Nino probably understands this better,” she giggled nervously, looking away and missing the drop in Adrien’s expression.

“I don’t know…is he supposed?” Marinette turned back to eye him strangely. Adrien cleared his throat, “I mean, is it normal for friends to talk about this?”

Marinette fidgeted nervously, swinging from side to side in the office chair as she pursed her lips. She knew Adrien lived a rather sheltered life. His father was rather protective. That’s one of the reasons why she was so surprised by the whole incident.

“Yeah, I think so. I think it varies from person to person, but it’s good to talk about. My mama and papa always taught me the importance of having a healthy relationship with sex. It can be helpful to talk about it with someone,” she fell quiet. Marinette could not believe she was having this conversation with the boy she’d be in love with for the past two years. It felt like a dream and nightmare all wrapped in one.

“I think that sounds nice, actually. I always thought it was something to hide or suppress.”

Marinette looked up to catch the pout on Adrien’s face, and her eyebrows knitted together.

 “You can talk to me!” She blurted before she could stop herself, before she backpedaled at his shock, “Uh, I mean, I know it’s weird to talk to me. Obviously. You don’t have to.”

“No,” Adrien said thoughtfully, “I think…I’d like to talk to someone about it.”

In that moment of silence, the same thought ran through their heads as they felt the nerves and excitement fight for dominance over their rationality.

_What am I doing right now?_

She watched the knot in his throat bob as he swallowed hard, and she followed suit.

“Okay, great…where to begin?” She pondered, trying to remember how these conversations normally started with Alya. They were so natural, she never put effort into the topic.

She caught his nervous smile and the way he scratched at the back of his neck. She could see the weight of all the unsaid words dragging on his shoulders, and in the tightness around his eyes.

“So, you have a thing for leather suits?” Oh god, why did she ask that?

Adrien stared at her for a long moment before busting out laughing. “I don’t know if you’d call it a “thing.” But maybe I do?” He seemed to be talking to himself now, pondering something she had no clue about.

“I suppose it’s not really a “thing.” Most people probably find stuff like that sexy.”

“Do you?” Adrien asked, though there seemed to be another question hidden in that one. Marinette gulped, her mind conjuring images of a certain black cat.

“Why not?” Her voice squeaked, and she tried not to cringe. In a hurry to get her mind off the other attractive blond in her life, she continued, “I don’t think I have a particular interest. I’m just interested in lots of things. You know, got to try everything once! Not that I have. I haven’t. Tried anything. Well, much. I’m still a virgin, I mean! But I’m very open minded. Healthy…relationship with…sex…and all that,” she mumbled, cringing. She had given a bit too much information. Adrien shifted uncomfortably, and she stared at their feet.

“Me too. I’m a virgin. If I’m being honest…I don’t normal, uh…what I mean to say is, what I did at school, in the bathroom…that is,” he stumbled over his words, catching Marinette by surprise. After watching him struggle for words, she couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped. It was refreshing to not be the only nervous mess.

“You don’t masturbate in public normally?”

He flushed a deeper shade of red, and she wondered if he was going to overheat.

“Or much at all, really.”

She gaped at him for long moment. He grew self-conscious and cleared his throat. Sure, in her mind she hadn’t been able to picture it, and she was surprised by his choice in pornography, but she had never expected that he was so inexperienced.

“Are you…asexual?” She asked, tilting her head curiously. She meant no offense. Some people had less sexual drive than others, and some had none. Although she would never say it aloud, she was a bit disappointed by the prospect.

“Umm…no? I don’t think so.” He seemed genuinely confused by her question. “It’s not that I dislike it. I just…well, I never know what’s acceptable or not.”

Marinette frowned at this, but Adrien misperceived the look.

“I’m sorry, this must be uncomfortable for you. I’m just forcing my problems on you—”

“Adrien,” Marinette interrupted firmly, “you’re not. I told you it was okay to talk to me, and I meant it. Actually, I’m glad we’re talking about it now.”

She wanted to help him, but she didn’t know how to start. It was then that she was reminded of her conversation with Alya earlier that day. Once again, she found herself blurting out the words before she could overthink it.

“Let’s watch porn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You must know this is going down a hole that I could not pull myself out of. I have the last chapter written, and I'm warning you all to turn back now. Forgive the mildly out of character Marinette. Also, shippers, please don't murder me for the past relationships I hinted at.


	4. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien engage in a sensual experience that leads to an unexpected but welcomed moment.

How had they gotten here? Adrien was sitting on her chaise still, which had been pulled closer to her computer desk. Marinette was flitting around the room for unknown reasons. She seemed to grab a blanket, but then thought better of it. On movie nights, she would snuggle under blankets with Alya, surrounded by an abundance of snacks. But this was no ordinary movie night. She avoided looking at Adrien, as he avoided looking at her.

 He was too busy trying to convince himself that there was no reason to be nervous. They were friends. Good friends. This was all for studying purposes.

“You can ask me questions as we watch, so it will be easier than trying to think about where we should start,” she repeated for the fifth time. Adrien jumped as she flicked off her bedroom light. She saw this and turned it back on. Then, after a moment, she turned it back off. Not only would it help hide her blush, but her parents would be less likely to come in if they saw the light off if they so happened to come home early.

She padded over to her computer.

“Um, do you want to watch something specific?”

“Uhh, whatever you watch,” Adrien said before thinking about the context. He coughed, and she laughed nervously.

“Maybe…later. We can start off with something generic.”

“Sounds good,” he croaked. If she had given him the blanket, he would have suffocated himself with it by now.

He shifted anxiously in his seat, peeking a glance at the screen over her shoulder. She pulled up a private tab and navigated to her go-to site. The homepage loaded up with various videos presented, all of which left both teens feeling self-conscious.

They were really doing this. They were actually going to watch porn together.

Marinette chuckled forcefully, navigating to the category section.

“Something vanilla should be fine to start with,” she said.

“Vanilla?”

Marinette jumped at the question.

“Y-yeah. It’s just a term that can mean, well, I guess what most people consider basic sex.”

“And what’s that?” She turned from her computer, spotting his perplexed look in the limited light cast from her computer screen. He seemed somewhat intimidated, if she was being honest.

“Y-you know, like…normal missionary position intercourse.”

Adrien’s face fell, “Oh. So…is it not normal to want to do other things? Not…vanilla things?” He struggled to get the words out, and Marinette could practically see him readying himself for some kind of rejection. She admonished herself for her foolish choice of words.

“Not at all! Normal wasn’t the right word. It’s just…the most known sexual position. Let’s not watch that. We can watch something else. What sorts of things do you…want to do?”

He glanced at her nervously, still not convinced she wouldn’t find his desires odd, “I’m not really sure. I guess…I wondered what it would taste—” he stopped himself, scratching at his neck, “Oral sex.”

Marinette suppressed a shiver, trying not to imagine Adrien partaking in the activity.

“Completely normal!” Marinette wheezed, spinning around to hide how his admission had made her feel. He was so cute. Of course, she felt sympathy for him. Everyone deserved to have a good sexual relationship with themselves, which is why she was doing this. But she couldn’t deny his naivety was adorable. It made her want to completely ruin that innocence.

She breathed out, albeit unsteadily. Typing a tag into the search bar, she clicked the first video she came across that seemed to suit their needs.

“Blow jobs are really common in porn,” Marinette explained thickly, thinking to add, “I’d say they are a pretty normal sexual activity for most people outside of porn, too.” She enlarged the video and hit play before rigidly taking a seat on the end of her chaise, leaving plenty of room between her and Adrien. Her nerves wouldn’t be able to handle sitting next to him during this.

The start of the video caused them both to leap out of their seats. Despite the fact that Marinette had lowered the volume, the occasional moan still sounded too loud in the silence of her dark room.

Adrien eyed the screen intently, too nervous to look anywhere else. He couldn’t deny that he was enjoying the video, if the growing tent in his pants was any indication. It was a bit uncomfortable to watch, with some stranger staring up at him around another man’s penis, but when he thought about himself being in that spot with a girl licking him in that manner…he shuddered.

Marinette glanced at Adrien then out of concern, only to be entranced by what she saw. He was sitting up, very rigid, but she could see in his expression that he was feeling a bit excited by the video’s contents. She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the growing dampness between her legs.

Adrien met her eye then, causing her to jump.

“Uh, is this okay?” She asked to cover up her obvious spying.

“It’s okay,” Adrien started nervously, “but…I was actually thinking, do they have some that focus on girls…receiving? Is that normal?”

Marinette was pretty sure she could die and go to heaven with just hearing those words alone. She nodded numbly in response, standing stiffly to find the video.

“Is it…not?” He asked, misinterpreting her reaction.

“It is,” she assured him, feeling weak in the knees at the thought of him preforming such a deed.

“Oh, good,” he breathed, “I thought I might be weird for wanting to try it.”

Marinette took deep breaths.

“I don’t know about other girls, but it feels very good to me. I think…most girls would like it if you also enjoyed giving oral.” She felt a bit faint, and she realized she’d stopped breathing for a moment.

“Y-you tried it?” Adrien sputtered. He had to stop himself from conjuring images to match this new revelation.

“Um, once. It didn’t last long,” Marinette winced in embarrassment, “b-but, yes.”

For a long second, with her back turned to him, the only sound that filled the room was their unsteady breaths.

Something deep within Adrien was at war. On one hand, thinking about Marinette on the receiving end of pleasure was extremely exciting, which was shocking to him. Equally shocking was how annoyed he felt, too. Who had she been with? When? And why did those unknowns bother him so much?

He’d barely noticed when Marinette began another video and took her seat once more. In fact, he was so absorbed by this confusing mix of arousal and jealousy that he zoned out for much of the video.

“Adrien…are you okay?” Marinette asked softly, noticing the hard expression on his face. This pulled him from his reverie, and he glanced uneasily at her.

“Sorry, I guess…my lack of experience is bothering me.”

Marinette’s face fell a little, and she seemed to be conflicted.

“You shouldn’t let it. We all get there at our own pace. Kagami will be happy to be with you regardless. And if she isn’t…it’s her loss!”

Adrien stared at Marinette like she’d just been akumatized.

“What?”

“Isn’t this because you want to take the next step with Kagami?” Marinette heard the words as they came out of her mouth, and somehow they hurt even more once they were out.

“Kagami and I—we aren’t together,” Adrien shook his head, trying to understand why Marinette would have assumed he’d want to have sex with his old fencing partner. She had moved back to Japan a couple months ago, so that would be impossible anyway.

“I know, but earlier this year, well…you had something. It seems like you still love her, so I just assumed…”

“I never loved Kagami,” Adrien clarified, “I did…think I liked her at some point, but that’s because the person I’m actually interested in isn’t very…attainable. I realized it was wrong to pursue a relationship with her for that reason, so we ended things early.”

“Oh,” Marinette whispered. She’d spent so long being upset over Kagami…but little had changed. He was still in love with someone else. She tried to ignore how that stung.

“Yeah, I’m surprised you didn’t know. I guess I didn’t talk about it a lot, though,” he mused.

After a long moment of chewing on her lip, she worked up the nerve to ask what she was truly curious about.

“Who’s so unattainable?”

Adrien looked shocked by this, but then grew bashful.

“Ladybug.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Marinette realized she was staring dumbly at him as her brain processed that. He was in love with Ladybug? He was in love with her superhero half?

“Well...that certainly seems unattainable,” she mumbled, lost in thought. Adrien winced.

“I know it’s foolish. I have my reasons, though. I really care for her.”

Ouch. How could she feel hurt and thrilled all at the same time?

He may love her masked identity, but that wasn’t her. Or at least he could never know that. Needing a moment to think, she jumped up and began playing another porn video, though she appeared comically unfazed.

“Marinette?” Adrien had noticed.

She blinked at him, “Hmm? Oh, okay am I—I okay,” she stuttered, mentally smacking herself, “Watch and ask questions,” she motioned towards the screen, completely oblivious to what she had just put on.

“Um, Marinette, how do I say this? I don’t think I’m into gay porn.”

“What?” She jumped out of her seat, staring at the screen. Lo and behold, she had presented Adrien with some very raunchy video of two men engaging in anal sex. Her jaw dropped and she heard Adrien start to laugh softly, stifling the chuckles behind his hand.

She paused the video quickly.

“I’m not judging,” Adrien said, “but your face was just—” he snorted in his attempt to cover up the laughter. At the sight of his mirth, Marinette’s tense expression melted away and she shared a laugh.

“Okay, okay. Silly, I know. I’ll pay attention to what I’m clicking from now on.” They continued to bounce off each other’s soft laughter as she scrolled through the categories. Shaking her head at her own stupidity, she spotted something of interest, reminded of the video she had seen on Adrien’s phone.

The cosplay section loaded many videos of characters from anime and video games, but it didn’t take her long to find one of…well, herself. Part of her knew this was a bad idea, but the irrational part of her brain urged her to click it. She was sure Tikki was off hiding somewhere in her room, judging her silently.

A woman completely clad in the Ladybug suit popped into frame, the focus on a large sex toy colored to resemble her Lucky Charm. Marinette gaped at it for a moment. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if her powers could conjure such a thing, before she hastily pushed that thought away. She stole a glance at Adrien, only to find him fidgeting very uncomfortably in his seat

“I’m sorry, I can turn—”

“No, it’s okay,” he said, a bit embarrassed.

“I watch stuff like this, too. Well, not Ladybug—just, you know, as a girl—you know what, I’ll shut up and let you enjoy.” She cringed at her choice of words and settled back down on the end of the chaise. Adrien swallowed and tried to focus on the video as the Ladybug impersonator slowly sat down on the ginormous dildo. His eyes widened as inch by inch, she took in the whole thing.

Briefly, he glanced at Marinette, and then to her lap. How much could they fit in there?

Marinette noticed his gaze and looked away, her heart racing.

Between the fact that he was sitting here watching porn with Marinette as ‘Ladybug’ began to ride a large phallic object and that he was now beginning to ponder how Marinette pleasured herself while watching said videos, Adrien could feel the temperature rising. His heart was pounding in his chest as he glanced nervously at Marinette out the corner of his eye. She had started to watch the video intently, too, her lips parted and a flush on her cheeks. His eyes followed the contraction of muscles in her throat as she swallowed down to the rise and fall of chest. There, her perky breasts moved with her shallow breaths, and Adrien felt a jolt to his groin at the sight of her hardened nipples pressing against the thin tank top she wore. The only sounds in her darkened bedroom were the subtle moans from the computer screen mingling with her and Adrien’s soft breathes.

He swallowed hard, and she slowly tore her gaze from the screen to look at him questioningly. He had to look away, bringing him back to his senses. Through the tightness of his jeans, he was unquestionably hard.

Sucking in a breath, he tried to squelch it with his palm, looking up at Marinette in mortification.

Marinette didn’t know what came over her then, perhaps some level of Ladybug confidence, but she broke the invisible wall between them and reached over to grab his hand. Pulling it away from his crotch, she stared up at him with sincere eyes.

“Don’t. You don’t have to hide or stop it. It’s natural.”

Adrien sputtered, unable to find words as he stared down into Marinette’s eyes. Something there told him that she would accept him no matter which way he came, and that thought warmed him a bit more than it should. All Adrien ever truly wanted was freedom to be who he was and be loved for it. Odd place to feel acceptance, he thought, but that barely dampened the moment.

Marinette, on the other hand, was losing her mind. The way he was looking at her was making her head spin. Again, she felt that rush of confidence. It helped that she had a little more experience than him in this department.

“I’ll help. You watch,” she demanded. Her clear, confident tone reminded him of Ladybug, and in that moment he could have sworn it was just like her giving him orders during an akuma battle. And just as he always did in response, he listened faithfully, looking back to the screen, though his heart was racing in anticipation. She scooted a bit closer, and he thought he might faint.

When her hand grazed his hard-on, he sucked in a breath from the tingle of pleasure that danced its way up his spine. He jerked his head to look at her when she cupped him firmly, and she looked up at him with clear eyes, though a blush stained her cheeks.

“Watch,” she coaxed gently, giving him a firm squeeze. He shuddered from the feeling. Adrien had never expected Marinette to be so…sexy. This was turning him on more than he’d like to admit, but thankfully his cock was saying all he couldn’t express.

He complied and went back to staring at the screen, but he could no longer pay any mind to the contents of the video. Everything in him was tingling, focused on what Marinette’s hand was doing to him. He ground his teeth as she rubbed him with her palm. She could see the disappointment on his face when she removed her hand, and that only emboldened her more. Fumbling with the button of his jeans, she unzipped the pants carefully.

Inside, she was freaking out. She never could have imagined herself sitting here on this night, touching Adrien in the most intimate ways. Her heart was racing, but more importantly she could tell she was already dripping wet.

Adrien tried to keep his gaze on the computer screen, but when Marinette’s hand entered his boxer shorts he felt like his heart was going to explode.

“M-Marinette?” He exclaimed softly, looking down at her in surprise.

“Is this not okay?” She asked, growing shy. Her fingers brushed against him as she moved to pull out, causing him to shiver from the teasing touch.

“I’m not sure,” he said, still feeling rational despite the other half of his brain screaming to not stop her, “You’re my friend—but it feels…right,” he realized.

She swallowed, her eyes glowing in the blue light of the screen, “Me too,” she responded, not caring that her response made little sense. She was practically hypnotized by Adrien’s erotic expression and hot breaths. Her mind could only think ‘Adrien.’

She pushed her hand further into his boxers, rubbing against bare skin to grip his rock-hard member. She saw the hitch in his breathing, and how he watched her with anticipation. He hadn’t pulled away, and that was enough to strengthen her resolve.

She inched closer to him, pulling his penis free from its constraints. Fondling it appreciatively, she broke her gaze from his eyes to look at his manhood. In the limited light, she decided she liked what she saw. A small whimper sounded in the back of her throat as she felt her own increasing arousal.

Adrien had been watching her the entire time, unsure what the tension between them was building to, but too wrapped up in it to care. He felt his cock twitch as she began to stroke him, sending waves of pleasure through his body. His breathing stuttered, and he gripped the edge of the chaise in attempts to hold it together. Her soft hand felt better than his ever could.

He saw her release a shuddering breath of she watched her own hand go to work on him, and he felt concern bubble up beside the pleasure.

“You okay?” He whispered, causing her to look up into his eyes. Her breathing was a bit ragged, her cheeks still very pink. Her eyes were half lidded as she stared at him, and the look made him gulp.

“This is really—I’m just—” She sighed as she tried to get the words out, squeezing him in her hand as she stroked and causing his grip on the chaise to clench. “Touch me, too?” She finally managed, ending it like a question rather than a demand.

Adrien sucked in a breath. Oh, how he wanted to. But wanting and doing were two different things, and he lacked confidence.

“How?” He choked out, really hoping it wouldn’t ruin his chance. Marinette’s gaze softened, and she closed her eyes to breath deeply as she stroked him, painfully slow he might add. When she opened them to find him still staring back, a dreamy smile lit up her face.

“However you want,” she answered, leaning closer still. Adrien’s heart was pulsing loudly in his ears, but he reminded himself to breathe. Start with something small, innocent.

He reached up to her pigtails, and as he had fantasized earlier that day in class, he slowly pulled the elastic from her hair. The blue locks fell around her shoulders, framing her beautifully.

She stilled in her ministrations, surprised at his choice in touches. But she couldn’t complain, given that he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing, and he’d never looked at her like that before. At least not when she could see. She began to stroke him again, sighing softly as his fingertips grazed her neck.

He watched her reactions carefully, surprised with how pleased she was just from him running a hand along collarbone. Were all girls this sensitive, or just Marinette?

His hand danced over a strap of her top, and slowly slid it off her shoulder. She nearly whined in anticipation. As he reached up a second hand, he finally made purchase on what he’d been craving, his palms sliding over each breast. She held her breath. He could feel the hardness of her nipples beneath them, and he gave each breast a tentative squeeze. She pressed her chest further into his hands, and he began to message them. Marinette sighed softly. At this point her hand had fallen limp in his lap, but he was so engrossed in her that he thought it better that way.

Her breasts were small but fit perfectly in his palms as he groped them. They were deliciously soft, and he was very tempted to lift her shirt to lick them. He had to wonder why he always thought putting women’s body parts in his mouth was a good idea. Maybe it was just Marinette. She smelled absolutely edible, her natural scent always mixed with bread and vanilla. Maybe she would taste like that, too. The thought only riled him up more.

He experimentally squeezed the hard peaks beneath her shirt, eliciting a breathy moan that shocked him. He blinked at her, not having expected such an erotic noise to come from his friend. She stared back with concern, wondering if she’d done something wrong.

Adrien had no idea what came over him then, but seeing her pink pouted lips caught his attention and he leaned down to capture them. Marinette froze from the sudden kiss, but soon found herself melting into it. One hand left her breast to slide into her hair, while the other fiddled with her sensitive nipple.

Marinette gasped into the kiss, changing the dynamic of the lip lock into something more ferocious. It seemed what Adrien lacked in sexual experience he made up for in his kisses.

Unfortunately for Marinette, she was clumsy and had been leaning on the same arm for too long. She stumbled forward, falling onto Adrien and breaking their contact. Embarrassed, she refused to raise her head, but Adrien chuckled.

“Did I ruin the moment?” She asked, a bit breathless as she finally peeked up at him.

There was a glint of amusement in his eyes, but a blush and sly smirk that sent a jolt straight between her legs. He looked a lot like another flirty blond she knew.

“Only if we stop,” he purred, and she was certain she’d somehow mistaken Chat Noir for Adrien.

“Okay,” she breathed, before she realized that wasn’t really an answer, “let’s not stop.”

She pushed him back against the chaise pillows, “Lay down.”

He did as he was told, throwing a leg over the chaise so that one hung off either side as he leaned back. He was bared for her, nothing obstructing her view of his raging hard on. She gripped it firmly, watching him with a sudden mischievous glint in her eyes that he’d never seen before. She began to pump him quickly, the force of it shocking him and causing his hips to jut up to meet her hand. He groaned, surprising himself with the noise and pressed his head back into the pillows. He panted, his hips bucking wildly as she drove him mad with her hand alone. His would never be enough after this. He bared his teeth as he stifled another groan.

“Don’t hold back,” Marinette pleaded, desperately wanting to hear every noise Adrien was possible of making.

“Shit,” he ground out, causing Marinette’s hand to stutter at the shock of hearing Adrien curse. He barely noticed, listening well to Marinette’s desires and releasing a throaty moan.

The feel of someone else’s hand was still new and exciting to Adrien, and so it didn’t take much more before the snap of climax hit. He released a long groan as his hips spasmed, fingers digging deep into the cushion of the chaise as he rode out his orgasm with Marinette’s hand. His cum shot out in spurts, coating her hand and his shirt. He didn’t notice, too absorbed in the incredible high of pleasure.

Marinette watched him writhe, seeing the lines of cum squirting out, and she felt her vaginal walls tighten. They both breathed heavily, coming down from different highs as they stared at each other. Adrien looked like she’d blown his mind, and this caused her to giggle softly.

“I didn’t do anything for you,” he said, seeming disappointed.

She shook her head, “This was enough.”

A fierce blush colored Adrien’s cheeks, and he felt a desire for something else bubble up.

“Can I hold you?” He blurted out.

She gaped at him momentarily, before biting her lip to contain a smile. He must be a cuddler. She nodded before glancing apprehensively between her hand and his shirt. He followed her line of sight and frowned in embarrassment.

“Hold on,” she said, holding up her finger. She fumbled around her desk to find tissues, coming back to wipe off his shirt as best. He couldn’t deny the butterflies in his stomach as she finally returned and climbed atop him. He adjusted his position so she could better snuggle up against his side. She did so happily, and he wrapped his arms around her. Despite this being their first intimate time together, it felt comfortable to held each other. Their bodies melted together like they were made for each other.

Marinette let out a content sigh as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Adrien found that he couldn’t erase the dreamy smile from his face. He’d never expected to be able to feel so much sincere love and appreciation from...well, anyone.

In the morning, there would be a lot of questions to answer, and a lot decisions to be made. But for right now, they were both happy to enjoy the warmth and drift to sleep in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's all I've got for now. I didn't really plan anything out for this, but I wanted to at least tie up some loose ends. I didn't ever see this ending with outright intercourse, so my apologies if that disappoints anyone. Maybe after this I'll try to write a serious work for MLB. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this far! Hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit. I appreciate all the comments and kudos!


End file.
